This invention relates generally as indicated to a dispenser system and method for dispensing putty-like material from a flexible bag-like container by pulling the container upwardly between a pair of squeeze rollers.
The advantages in using flexible bag-like containers for storing and shipping putty-like material are already known. Such containers are relatively inexpensive and lightweight and can readily be stacked and shipped in varying numbers in cartons of varying sizes with little danger of damage to the containers and putty-like material contained therein, and none of the denting problems which oftentimes occur when metal containers are used for the putty-like material.
It is also generally known to dispense the material as needed directly from the same bag-like container used to ship and store the material. One type of dispenser that has been effectively used for dispensing putty-like material directly from such a bag-like container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,492, owned by the same assignee as the present application.
A disadvantage in using a dispenser of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,492 is that it requires an air pressure source for operating the dispenser. Also, because of the manner in which pressure is applied to the container using a push plate, it is normally not possible to dispense all of the material from the container. Moreover, the operator never knows when the dispenser needs refilling until he actually finds that no more material can be dispensed from the dispenser.
Another disadvantage of this type of dispenser is that it is somewhat time consuming to remove the old container from the dispenser and replace it with a new one. Moreover, several of the dispenser parts such as the flow control valve and possibly the push plate as well as other parts of the dispenser may become contaminated by the putty-like material thus necessitating occasional cleaning. In addition, the dispenser apparatus itself is relatively expensive.